City of Fog
by Aly1107
Summary: Rachel and Patricia, two 16 years olds, drive to uncover a family mystery involving ghosts and a hundred year old teenagers.
1. Arriving

A hundred years ago there was a city called Red Long Town. 18 year old Amber Bennet was getting married. A few nights before she was married, she received a letter that told her not to marry. Amber thought nothing of this for she loved her fiancé with all her heart. The next night she received a few more. By this time Amber was a little worried, but did not change plans. The night before the wedding all of her friends where in her hotel room with her. Amber's father walked in to wish her good night, her fiancé right behind him. When they left a trigger was pulled somewhere and Amber Bennet was dead.

Now here I am, Patricia Bledsoe, a hundred years later. My best friend, Rachel Johnson, at my side as we drive to the City of Fog, also known as Red Long Town. The reason Red long town is known as the city of fog if because shorty after Amber Bennet died the entire town was devoured by fog.

Rachel and I don't know why, but we decided to study it. My great grandmother Veronica Bledsoe was Amber Bennet's best friend. Rachel's great grandmother Dafine Johnson was also.

Dafine and Veronica moved away right after Amber died. My grandmother told me all the stories of the City of fog. Rachel and I are detectives now and thought the city of fog would be a perfect place for are first investigation.

When we arrive the sign says 'dead end' but the road keeps on going. A couple feet behind the sign, fog is a foot high. I can see a black gate up ahead. "Hey Patricia, lets walk from here," Rachel says. When we approach the gates, we realize there chained and locked. "Ok, how do we open this?" I ask. "Maybe we can find a key in all this fog and junk." After about an hour's search I finally found the key. As I turned the key the lights came on at the front. Then the stone vultures flapped there wings and flew away.

"Hey Patricia, I'm having second thoughts about this. Can't we professionals to do this city?" Rachel asks. "Rachel, you said it yourself, you were dying to come here," I reply.

"I know, but I can see the graveyard and there's this spooky cloud that looks like a human skull laughing at us."

"Your right, that's freaky, but we would look like wimps if we went back to head quarters without anything."

"We have a key."

"Rachel, come on!"

"Ok, but if I die I'm not going to be happy with you," Rachel mumbles walking through the gates behind me.

Rachel and I found a nice hotel in the fog. Surprisingly the electricity still works. "I wonder if the lights turned on when we turned the key," I say to myself. "Patricia! I found the cleanest room!" Rachel yelled from the end of the hall. "Rachel, shhhhhhhhh," I said, walking toward her. "Where are the lights?" I ask Rachel. "I don't know," she replied. Right when she said it, a glowing light appeared by the bed. When the light cleared, there was a glowing maiden standing where it was.


	2. Amber

"Why hello, I am Amber Bennett. I haven't seen a living, breathing human in over a hundred years. My fiancé, James Bank, died a week after I did. We think the person who killed me killed him," she says taking a long pause." Am I to be correct that you Veronica and Dafines grdaughters children?" "Yes ma'am," I stamper. " Patricia, you dont have to call me ma'am. You seem to be around my age. How old did you say you where?"Amber asked. "Were 16. Amber, how did you know my name?" I asked, cautiously. "Well, when your great- grandmother died, she was barried in this graveyard. Because of so, I have seen her a lot. "You still haven't awnsered my question," I say. "She talks about you," Amber muttered, sitting on the bed. When she sat down shhas tarted pulling something from behind her dress. That's when I realized that it was a wedding dress! "Hear," she said" Take this. You will need it in the future. Before I leave I need to tell you that you must go to the graveyard, no matter how scary it is and find my tombstone. Find my murderer and could you, perhaps, look for a girl named Lillian Bank. She might not be dead." Amber said, disappearing into a thick cloud of fog, but managed to get out," and save the City of Fog!"

When Amber was gone, Rachel ran toward the bed and lifts up a few items. A tiara, a diamond, and a photograph of a 12 year old girl. On the back of the photoghraph said 'Lillian Bank, age 12, date: December 24, 1924. " Didn't she say her finances last name was Bank? Is it possible that this is her daughter?" Rachel asked me. " Don't be silly! She said this girl was still alive, and she was clearly alive a hundred years ago. The Titanic sank a hundred years ago, and all of the survives have passed on." I tell her. " But Patricia, she would give us a recent picturegirl what the girl looked like and this photo is in color, we didn't develops color until the 40s or 50s." she said. "You might be right, but a person can't be frozen in time, can they?" I ask looking out the window. " Oh my gosh Rachel! Look out the window and tell me what you see, because I must be imaining this!" I say, shaking really hard. "I'm sorry, but that really is Lillian Bank."


	3. Lillian

"Who are you?" Lillian asked. "I'm Patricia Bledsoe, and this iS Rachel John-" I say, but she cuts me off. "Bledsoe! I know that name! First it was Vuronica, then Marie Rose, and then Cassie. The confusing part is they all aged, and I didn't. To be honest, I have no clue why." "what happened to them?" I asked, but already know what happened to Cassie and I think I know what happened to Marie. "Veronica died in the 70's. Marie Rose died in a fire, but I don't know what happened to Cassie. She was watching me here." Lillian said, sweeping her arm around to point a small building." and I fell down from the deck. She was going to take me to the hospital, but remembered that I ant leave the town. So she told me not to go anywhere, and said she would be right back. So I have be here, waiting on her." she finished. "Don't you ever get lonely?" I asked. "No. Jacob is normally hee to comfort me, but he is elsewhere." she replied. "we'll Lillian, I know what happened to Cassie," I say. "What?" she said leaning in a bit. "Cassie died in a car wreak." I say, fighting back tears. "Oh," LilliaSassanid, apparently holding tears to. "So are all the Bledsoes gone?" Lillian asked. " No, there's still Ty, Leo, and me." I say firmly.

"What time is it?" she asked

"ten thirty, why?"

" Because they will be waiting for us," she replied, like that awnsered everything.

"Who will be waiting for-" I was cut off because Lillian had grabbed mine and Rachel's hands aNd was dragging us toward the laughing goust cloud.


	4. Boys

As we arrived at the graveyards entrence I could barely make out the silloheutes of two boys by an angle statue, a very freaky angle statue. One of the boys happenes to glance up and sees me(proboubly because I was holding the lantern) and dashed toward us. As he got closer I realized who it was. "Jake, is that you?" I asked. "Yup, and you, Patricia, seem to have been able to cross the bridge," Jake said, sounding a little bit amazed. "What do you mean 'and you seem to have been able to cross the bridge'" i said, doing my best to mimick his voice, although I did a horrible job at it.

"I meet some people can't see this town. That's why there was a dead end sign at the front." Jake replied. "So...who are you related to?" the other boy asked. This boy had spicky black hair and bright green eyes that bored into mine. "Jacob!" Lillian yelled "That was encredibly rude!"


	5. Hales

"I'm sorry Lillian, but I really do want to know who your related to," Jacob said,turning back yo me. "I'm related to Veronica Bledsoe," I say not taking my eyes off of his. " oh, well you have her eyes," he said, then turned to face Rachel "she's not a Bledsoe, is she?" Jacob said with a little bit of bitterness in his voice. "No, I'm a Johnson," Rachel said, then fell silent again. After a few minutes of silence, a scream filled our ears. "That sounded like it came from Dead Man lake!" Jacob shouted as we ran toward the scream.

When we approached the lake, we could see three figures on the other side of the bridge. Without thinking, we all ran at the same time. If Rachel hadn't been paying attintion, we would be floating down to the bottom of lake. Once we were safely at the other side I could see what they looked like. The oldest was a boy around the age of 16. He was tall and slim, with brown hair and stone cold black eyes. He wore a beaten up white t-shirt and jeans. The other one next to him was a girl that look a year or two younger than him. She had warm brown eyes and long blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a black shirt a jean shorts. The other figure was a girl. She was lying on the blond hair was cut right above her shoulders. She wore a leather jacket, a white shirt, and white shorts. The girl was leaning over her yelling" Delia! Delia! Come on wake up!"

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling next to her. "Well we were walking to our next house when Delia screamed and passed out," She said, her lip quivering at the end. "What do you mean 'our next house'?" I asked her.

"Our mom is a house keeper and two people had revered a cleaning for the same day. Our mom took one, and we took the one here." the boy said" by the way I'm Sammy, and this is Dawn."

"Well let's see if Delia is alright." Right when Lillian said it, Delia's eyes shout open. They were the same color as he sisters, except they were cold, not warm. "NO!" she gasped" they'll...get...away!"

Everyone looked alarmed. "Who will get away?" Dawn asked."I saw three figures...running toward the old..farmhouse," Delia said, still trying to steady her breath. Jacob looked completely shell shocked, almost fearful. "Dude, are you ok?" Sammy asked when Jacob started to turn green. "well, you see...Jacob grew up in that farm house..and..yeah...you get the point," Lillian said.

When we walked up to the farmhouse gate, I wanted to turn around, get in the car, and get as far away a possible from this place. But I knew that would be rude and wouldn't have accomplished anything. Sure enough, there where three people running toward the farmhouse door and Jacob noticed it, so he jumped the fence and made a mad dash for them.


End file.
